The Lie
by kyria-hana
Summary: *complete!!!!!!!*Rukawa gets an uncomplete poem from... guess who? RukawaxOC r&r, onegaiiii!!!!!!!!! ;_;
1. The Envelope

[u]The Lie[/u]  
  
By: kyria_hana  
  
Pairing: Rukawa x I'm still unsure…  
  
Chapters: 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk… ^^; But like all others, I wanna own it!  
  
Summary: Well, Rukawa receives an incomplete poem… from… guess who?  
  
Chapter 1: The Envelope  
  
A handsome, raven-haired boy with foxy, stunning blue eyes stepped out of the Shohoku locker room just as a figure stepped inside from the door on the other side. The figure quietly slipped across the linoleum floor and hovered near the bag that the boy had left behind. After looking around quietly, making sure no one was watching, the figure slipped a small envelope into the bag. And just as he/ she had entered, the figure slipped away without the slightest sound.  
  
  
  
Rukawa Kaede sighed wearily as the Shohoku basketball team retreated into the locker room. "Freshmen! Don't forget to mop the floor!" Akagi yelled. Rukawa sighed again. All he wanted to do was sleep. Practice had been ending really late for the past few days, since there was an upcoming match with Ryonan. Sakuragi Hanamichi heard Rukwa's weary sigh and laughed out loud. "Nyahahahaha!!! Is the Stupid kitsune tired? Nyahahaha!!! The tensai's never tired!" And again, he laughed, receiving only Rukawa's usual one- liner; "Do- aho…". Sakuragi lunged at Rukawa but was stopped by a 'Whapack' from gori's –I mean- Akagi's fist. (well, at least that's what it sounds like to me… lol) "ITAI!!!!"  
  
"Hana- nii! Hana- nii!" Sakuragi Aki, Hanamichi's gorgeous younger sister called from the gym door. She, like Hanamichi, studies in Wako Junior High. Rukawa's blue eyes focused on the energetic, red- haired girl. She was the only girl who actually managed to impress him. Aside from the fact that she never blushed while speaking to him, or never hesitated to tease and sometimes insult him, or never acted like an idiot, she was a very good basketball player; and she had managed to beat him on a one- on- one game. She was also quite tall. Almost as tall as him, in fact. And her bright red hair reached her waist in length. And besides that, she was the only girl, who was actually able to make him blush…  
  
"Aki-Chan!" Hanamichi called snapping Rukawa back into reality. Rukawa sighed. He had forgotten the fact that this amazing girl was also related to this do-aho…  
  
"Hi, guys!" she said brightly to the team. Some of them blushed and stared at the ground. Visits from Hanamichi's sister were not unusual. "Hi, Aki- chan," Kogure greeted her. Aki's eyes met Rukawa's briefly before turning back to her brother. "Come on, Hana- nii-chan! I don't wanna walk home alone!" Aki said to her brother. "Nani??? You walked by yourself all the way here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" Hanamichi demanded. Aki hung her head. "Gomen ne…" she whispered. "Maa maa, daijobu." Hanamichi affectionately ruffled his sister's hair. Everyone stared in wonder at Hnamichi's act of affection. "What???" and with that, the siblings left. "Bye!" Aki called over her shoulder.  
  
After they had left, Ayako commented on Hanamichi's change of attitude. "You know, he can really be a sweet guy sometimes" she said. "Aya- chan!" Miyagi whined in jealousy. "Not like that, you baka!" Ayako whapped Miyagi with her paper fan. "I guess it's cause their parents died and Hanamichi had to take care of his sister." Kogure said as- a- matter- of- factly. "How'd you know that?" Ayako asked as the team began to depart one by one. Rukawa stayed to listen. "The gundan told me about it." Kogure shrugged. "And since when did you get close to them anyway?" Ayako asked. Rukawa didn't stay to listen. He picked up his bag and left for home.  
  
[i]So that's why they never talk about their parents…[/i] he thought as he pedaled home. Within moments, he had fallen asleep and the poor post (*chuckles evilly* hehe… poor post…) was crashed into. "Stupid post…" he muttered getting back on his bike. When he got home, he tossed his duffel bag onto the floor and trudged up to his room. Just as he was settling down to sleep, his mom called him. "Kaede! Come down for a moment, please!" So he went back down and saw his mom holding a small white envelope in her hand. "I found this mixed with your gym clothes. Is it yours?" his mom asked. Rukawa shrugged, took it and went back upstairs. As he lay down on his bed, he tore open the envelope and began to read…  
  
~tbc~  
  
Waaaaiiii!!!!!! I'm done! Yay! Did you like it? I'll be continuing it real soon, ok? See that blue rectangle with the word, "Click to submit a review"? Well, please follow it and click! Haha! See you! Good night! Waaaaaiiii!!!!!! *huggles Kaede plushie* 


	2. The Poem

uThe Lie/u

By: kyria_hana

Pairing: Rukawa x OC 

Chapters: 2/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk… ^^; But like all others, I wanna own it!

Summary: Well, Rukawa receives an incomplete poem… from… guess who?

Thanks for the reviews, minna- san! Keep 'em coming, please

Chapter 2: The Poem

            Rukawa unfolded the letter and stared at the not- so- neat handwriting on the small piece of paper. Squinting his eyes, he began to read…

iu'Beneath These Lies'/u/i

iYour eyes are never- ending pools of the coldest blue,

And to most they may seem beautiful/i

/p

Rukawa stopped reading the letter in distaste. i'How idiotic,'/i he thought. i'Yet another stupid poem/i. But then, something about the poem drew him to continue reading. Maybe it was the title; It had said the word, 'lies' after all…

p

iBut to me, they resemble nothingness…

You, who…

Use your deadly features,

Luring people,

Ruining them.

Appealing people,

And at the end, 

Destroying them.

You who hold 

The coldest of glares,

You who receive

The grandest of stares

But I'm immune to them, 

My heart is stone

When it comes to you

My glare can melt your icy throne

And as I look at you,

An unending hatred fills my eyes.'/i

Rukawa's usually expressionless eyes were wide with surprise as he turned the paper over, looking for the next phrase. But, he couldn't find it. The letter wasn't signed, and it seemed that this person, whoever it was, had torn off the bottom of the paper. i'Who could hate me this much?'/i he thought as he searched for a possibly dropped piece of white notebook paper with brisk movements. After all, even if he was the ice prince, he was still human; and humans had feelings. Even this one… He wondered for a moment if it was that Do-ahou but perished the thought because the guy already showed his dislike for the 'kitsune' in public. Why in the world would he express it in a poem? He was beginning to feel drowsy, so he decided to find out whoever had written it in the morning.

~tbc~

Hi! Um…. Sorry for the weird poem, but I'm not really good at poetry. Aheh, aheh, aheh… =(that's how I laugh when embarrassed… ^^;) Please follow what the blue button says again! Yay! See you! Waaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!!!!


	3. The truth

uThe Lie/u

By: kyria_hana

Pairing: Rukawa x OC 

Chapters: 3/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk… ^^; But like all others, I wanna own it!

Summary: Well, Rukawa receives an incomplete poem… from… guess who?

Chapter 3: The Truth

            Sakuragi Aki sat down on her bed, scolding herself over and over again. Besides

that, she was also banging her head against the wall. (guess who she got bthat/b from? 

^_^;) "Why, why, why?" her words matching the timing of the wall- banging. Then she 

stopped; she was getting kinda dizzy. "Why did I ever slip that darned thing into his 

bag???" she sighed in frustration. Standing up, she reached for her bag and pulled out a 

crumpled piece of paper. It was the continuation of the poem she had slipped into 

Rukawa's bag. She sighed again. "If only you knew," she whispered, tracing the Japanese 

characters with her fingertip. At the bottom of the paper was her signature. "It took me 

ihours/i to get the courage to write my name on this stupid thing and before he even 

reads it, I tear it away.!" She muttered angrily. Just then, her brother opened the door and 

poked his head inside. Aki quickly stuffed the paper into her pocket and looked at her 

brother with big, innocent eyes. "Were you banging your head against the wall again?" 

her brother asked suspiciously. "Me? Oh, heavens no! Perish the thought! I—" she 

babbled. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Hanamichi cut her off. "Well…. Yeah, I 

guess I am!" she giggled, very much unlike herself. Her brother shook his head. "Just 

don't do it again." "Hai!" she nodded, smiling. iI really am a terrible liar./i she thought 

to herself giddily. She had made her decision. Come tomorrow, she was gonna tell 

Rukawa  the TRUTH.

~tbc~ 

Haha! It's short, ne? Well, I think the next chapter is gonna be kinda short, too! So anyway, keep those reviews coming, please! See you! Waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!


	4. Decisions

[u]The Lie[/u]  
  
By: kyria_hana  
  
Pairing: Rukawa x OC  
  
Chapters: 4/?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk… ^^; But like all others, I wanna own it!  
  
Summary: Well, Rukawa receives an incomplete poem… from… guess who?  
  
Chapter 4: Decisions  
  
Rukawa woke up the next morning feeling annoyed at whoever had written that  
  
hate letter, and even more annoyed at his 4- speaker (yes, it's really needed… ^_^;) alarm  
  
clock. He was annoyed at whoever had written that letter because it had kept him awake  
  
half the night, and annoyed at his alarm clock because… well, it had woken him up just  
  
when he fell asleep. (Not that he's never annoyed at his alarm clock… -_-;) But more  
  
than that, he had made a decision; he was going to tell Sakuragi Aki just how much he  
  
admired her. He had actually made that decision quite some time ago but hadn't really  
  
had the erm… guts (*gasps* Rukawa???? Not have guts???? Ahe ahe ahe… *ducks to  
  
avoid tomatoes thrown at her*) to do so. [i]But then,[/i] he had reasoned, [i]Someone  
  
actually had the spunk to send me this um… hate letter, even if it was anonymous.[/i]  
  
And so, he pedaled to school with renewed vigor and spirit. And this time, (by some  
  
miracle of nature) he managed not to hit any lamp posts. Though he [i]did[/i] hit 2 girls, 3  
  
cats, and a very angry Hanamichi…  
  
  
  
"Itai!" The red- headed boy shouted. "Teme, baka kitsune!!!" "Do- ahou…  
  
Where's your sister?" "She went to talk to Ayako- san—hey!!! What do you want with  
  
my sister???" "Do- ahou…" Rukawa said as he pedaled away. When he got to Shohoku,  
  
he spotted the red- headed girl talking to the team manageress… [i]Well,[/i] he thought.  
  
[i]here goes…[/i]  
  
~tbc~  
  
heya! A bit of OOCness at Rukawa's part, ne? Well, anyway, please review! Bai bai! 


	5. Confessions

[u]The Lie[/u]

By: kyria_hana

Pairing: Rukawa x OC 

Chapters: 5/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk… ^^; But like all others, I wanna own it!

Summary: Well, Rukawa receives an incomplete poem… from… guess who?

Chapter 5: Confessions

            Aki smiled at the curly- haired Shohoku manager. "Bye, Ayako san!" she said 

waving as Ayako headed off towards the 2nd year classrooms. Ayako waved back as she disappeared into the building. So Aki started to walk towards the direction of her school. Just then, she saw a certain tall, raven- haired, blue- eyed guy approaching her.

iThis is it…i/ she thought, her heart beating rapidly as the moment she'd been dreading came closer and closer. Finally, Rukawa was standing right in front of her. He opened his mouth to something, but no words came out, so he clamped his mouth shut instead. Aki stared at him for quite some time before she realized that neither of them was saying anything. "So uh…" she stammered. "…" "I…" both of them said together. Aki laughed nervously. iHow am I going to start?/i she wondered, getting a bit panicky. "You go first." Rukawa suddenly said. Aki blinked at him, surprised. "Ok." She nodded, and took a deep breath…

            "I… wrote the poem." Aki burst out. Rukawa's heart skipped a beat. iWhat???/i "I wrote it…" she repeated. Rukawa stared at her for a moment. And suddenly, it registered into his mind; iShe hates you…/i. "So anyway, I… I… um…" Aki started to say. But Rukawa didn't stay to listen; he didn't want to hear any explanations. It was all too painful. Aki gaped at him. "where are you going? I…" she called after him. Aki ran over and glared at him. "What's wrong with you???" 

"Nothing. I have to go."

"But I—"

"I have to go…"

iBrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!!!!/i the bell rang and Rukawa gave her one last look before speeding off. "Wait…" Aki said helplessly. She shook her head and ran all the way to school, feeling hurt, confused and angry.   

~`tbc~

Heyhey! It's been a long time since I uploaded, huh! Oh well! Anyway, please continue to review! I think there's a bit of OOCness on Rukawa's part, ne? Well, please tell me what you think! Oh, and um… no flames, please! Baibai!


	6. The REAL Truth

The Lie  
  
By: kyria-hana  
  
Pairing: Rukawa x OC  
  
Chapters: 6/6 * gasp * is this finally the end?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! ;_; * sniffle sniffle *  
  
Summary: Well, Rukawa receives a poem from. guess who?  
  
Chapter 6: The REAL truth  
  
(a/n: I'm so sorry! I haven't uploaded this in. a year! ;_; but well, here it is!)  
  
Aki sat on her bed that night, pondering over what had happened earlier that day. Somehow, she couldn't get Rukawa's cold blue eyes out of her mind. they were filled with such hate; such anger. and. loneliness?  
  
Aki paused; she could've sworn she had seen a hint of loneliness in those Sapphire pools. But, no; it was impossible. Rukawa Kaede, the ice king, feeling an emotion as pitiful as sorrow? It was incomprehensible.  
  
But those eyes. those eyes. 'Which I had written about in my poem' Aki recalled. come to think of it, he HAD reacted violently after she had confessed to writing that poem.  
  
Brown eyes suddenly snapped wide open and the red-headed girl sat up quickly. "the poem." she murmured to herself. "Of course."  
  
Standing up, she walked over to her backpack and took out the crumpled piece of white paper. There was the last few lines of her poem, depicting how she truly felt. "Now I see. honestly," she scolded herself, staring into her mirror. "You can be such a baka sometimes."  
  
"I better go to bed. I have something important to do tomorrow.  
  
[a/n should I end or not? Mwahahaha!!!!!!!! J/k! I'll finish it now!]  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
The next afternoon, Aki bravely marched to the Shohoku gym where the team was having a water break.  
  
Silently, she made her way to where a certain raven-haired, azure-eyed boy was standing. "Rukawa. I." she whispered in the smallest of voices.  
  
Rukawa spared her a glance before turning back to the fountain where he was drinking, his eyes void of any emotion.  
  
"Please, listen for a moment, ok?" Aki pleaded, a little louder this time. She pulled out the paper from her pocket, crushing it with sweaty palms.  
  
"No. Get away from me." Rukawa replied monotonously. (a/n: mean, Rukawa, mean! .)  
  
Aki's brown eyes filled with tears of hurt. She couldn't even bring herself to speak. Instead, she threw the paper at Rukawa's direction, and ran towards the other. (direction, I mean)  
  
Rukawa ignored the paper, taking in another mouthful of ice cold water. And yet, the girl's tear-filled eyes haunted his mind. What the hell was she crying for anyway? It wasn't like she liked him.  
  
Still. his curiosity wouldn't allow him to leave the piece of paper. Slowly, he opened it and choked on a mouthful of water as his eyes scanned over the words.  
  
//But beneath these hurtful lies  
  
that seem so true.  
  
The real, honest truth is that.  
  
I love you.//  
  
Rukawa swiped a hand across his mouth. Practice would have to wait (a/n: yeah, right. Rukawa ditching practice? But it's my fic! Hahahaha =p * crazy laugh *) He had something more important to do. ~tbc~  
  
O_o I didn't finish it! ^^; Oh well. Next chappie. heehee. Revieeeew!!!!!!!! Please! ;_; 


	7. The end!

The Lie  
  
By: kyria-hana  
  
Pairing: Rukawa x OC  
  
Chapters: 7/7 * gasp * is this finally the end? Yes, it is. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! ;_; * sniffle sniffle *  
  
Summary: Well, Rukawa receives a poem from. guess who?  
  
Chapter 7: The end! ^^  
  
(a/n: thanks for the reviews, and yes, I did write the poem. ^^ I'm glad you like it, viceversa, and thanks! And Rokawa; yeah, Rukawa really was OOC. but well. haha couldn't think of anything better)  
  
And now. onward!!!!!! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Aki sank down on the grass, underneath a big tree near the gym. (a/n: @_@ let's pretend there is) "Don't let them see you cry. Never let them see you cry." she was mumbling to herself, trying to restrain the tears that were falling from her eyes. She would not; she refused to let anyone see her cry.  
  
Crying was weak; and Sakuragi Aki was anything BUT weak. (a/n: that line was used before. where? O_o)  
  
"Why not?" someone behind her dared to query her murmured words. Aki jumped and turned around in shock, getting an even bigger shock.  
  
Because the one who stood there was none other than (a/n: if you haven't guessed this by now. then. XD) Rukawa Kaede.  
  
"Because," Aki stuttered, half-blinded by the tears that she refused to shed. "crying is weak." She mumbled. "You're not weak." Rukawa murmured.  
  
"In fact, that's one of the reasons I like you." He blurted out. (a/n: OOCness alert! OOCness alert! Waaaah!!! *gets dragged away by angry Rukawa fans *)  
  
". you do?" Aki lifted her face up, tears now cascading freely down her cheeks.  
  
Azure eyes met honey-colored ones.  
  
"Yeah." and for the first time, Rukawa, the ice king, the boy who never had any emotions, smiled.  
  
Yes, our dear beloved ice king has finally melted. (or thawed a little at least, ^^;;) And of course, that made Aki very, very, very happy.  
  
She returned the smile and leaned closer as Rukawa whispered something which sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"I love you too. and that's the truth." Aki's eyes twinkled as she was pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
Rukawa brought his hand to her cheeks and slowly tilted her face up and kissed her.  
  
For a long time, the 2 just stood there melting in each other's embrace.  
  
So, I guess the truth doesn't always hurt.  
  
~owari~  
  
XD what a cheesy ending! Oh, well. ^^ finally! It's done! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
